


户外事故3.0(词青)

by Wanhualittlegirl



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanhualittlegirl/pseuds/Wanhualittlegirl
Summary: 趁最近有空，写多点，来点甜甜的，太酸受不了户外，道具，直播，放置，车震我怎么写的这样pua的？？？？？ooc。ooc。ooc。铺垫有点多
Relationships: 词青 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	户外事故3.0(词青)

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想到几个梗的，有点累不想写就集合一起。

  


『要打110不，我怀疑自己遇上家暴现场了』

『青青没事吧？』

『我卡了？？怎么什么也看不见？？？』

『应该不是卡，纯粹主播把我们关小黑屋了』

方青砚庆幸他们什么也看不见，刚刚自己不小心跑到gay吧，被柳词抓包了。

也不是不小心，只是一气之下拉上直播间陪自己玩，特别sb的迷路了，跑进附近的gay吧，跑进也算了，怎知柳词知道了。

明明他在和沙笔打气花啊......

「柳词~」方青砚有点慌乱，刚刚被人一拉就拉进洗手间了，幸好是自己爱人，要不然早伸拳弄腿了。

看到自己男朋友脸色越来越黑，方青砚很慌不知所措，只可以弱弱说句，

「柳词啊~你不会和sb计较吧~」

「不是，我问你为什么跑到这里？」

「我也不想的啊。」

啧。

话毕，方青砚便被人塞进厕格里，啪一声关门了，自己只和柳词几尺之远，步步迫近，想逃也逃不出。

「你.....嗯」根本不再给自己说话的机会，柳词便欺身过来，啃咬自己的嘴唇，没有什么的招呼，挠开了少年的贝齿直抵深处，根本不想玩玩逗着了，欺负口中各处的软肉，不停的搅乱，方青砚被这暴雨打得措手不及，想抵开却根本反抗不了，被迫亲的口水流上T恤上，嘴巴也亲麻了也不停。

直至恍恍惚惚间，才发现停下来了，衣衫也被人半扯开。

「这里有人的.....回家嘛~」少年许是被揉捏的快哭了，红着脸半趴自己胸口上说话软软绵绵的，似是情人般的低喃，若是平时，柳词就放过了。

但这次不同，冲天的怒火难以消磨，硬是亲的小朋友一块紫一块红才满意。

「趴着......叫你趴着别让我说第二次。」

小盆栽有点怕，但还是听着，嘴上唧唧歪歪，「你不会就地解决吧，不会吧，不会吧。」

啧，看到方青砚真的趴着的，可让自己意想不到，少年并不如嘴上说的那么淡定，身体颤抖的像个小鸡，怒火已经半消了，就想给小盆栽一个教训，就算了。

过了差不多半个小时，两人才出来，方青砚有点受不住，腿软腰酸的根本走不上路，就只会倚着柳词当个支撑。

「不会有人连正餐还没开始，就受不住吧」柳词忍不住学学方青砚的语气。

可是，小花间根本没力气了，穴内的蛋形物还在颤抖着，内裤一塌糊涂，尽是粘糊，莫说站了，连呼吸也没顺好，又气又羞只好挨上柳词身侧骂了句「操你妈！」

哦？听得小朋友还有力气张牙舞爪的，柳词便抑不住，把遥控调高一档。

果然威力还是挺猛的，看到方青砚红着脸抱紧自己，话都说不出来，眼眶也逼的红通通的，像个狗勾的双目湿漉漉的看着自己，便乐了。

儿子还是好玩，但柳词并没有道出来，反而板起着脸道，

「方青砚，放好你的姿态。」

「柳词~」

「别撒娇.....要出去了，穿好外套，你这衣服见不了人了。」还是受不了，那样的语气和眼神，柳词不自觉语气也放慢了。

似是看到小盆栽安安份份了，才放低那频率，免得真是连洗手间也出不去。

外面舞台还是如火如烈，音响吵得人发疼。柳词直接越过层层人海，把人给拉出来，挽着人指着那招牌说，

「看清楚了吗？还敢进去吗？真是个蠢货。」

「不了不了不了，认住了」小花间现在特别的怂，心中又气又臊，生怕旁人看出他裤子内的淫事，也不知姿势走的歪不歪。

感受到盆栽僵僵硬硬的，柳词只好说着，

「我也不是想为难你，对吧？」

「哦.....」cnmd这叫不为难，当然方青砚不敢多说，把柄还在别人手上。

「手机拿来」

「怎么了？」方青砚乖乖的把手机交上，就惊了。

wc，怎么还开直播了？这是玩上瘾吗？

「不拍你样子，行不，放松一下，你站的太怪了。」知少年许是怕拍到嘴上的伤还有脖子嗳味的红印，柳词还故意把少年外套的领子立起。

「主播回来喽，刚刚方青砚手机没电了，直播间关了吧？」

「没事没事，这不就把人带出来嘛。」

「拍拍样子？不拍了，小朋友闹脾气了。」

真tmd本末倒置，颠倒是非，方青砚有点无语，看到自己的「房管们」挺喜欢这个代播，还打成一片了，就忍不住哼了声，

「这是我的直播间！」许是生气还是情动，语气是颤抖的。

然后看到公屏一列的「主播哭了吗？」「怎么声音沙了？」「被老公训了吧？」

cnmd！

「你们别这样，那只是我同居友人，别哇~」

话未毕，那物疯狂乱跳，吓得立刻捂着嘴，想把那惊呼捂着。

看到柳词一挑眉，便知是又惹恼人了，小花间有点委屈，这不就想着可以隐瞒一下，怕出柜了会出事嘛。

『怎么抱在一起了？？？？』

『我吃到真的吗？』

『43999999999』

柳词看到一串的弹幕心情才好了点，想不到都到现在了，方青砚还不敢承认。

「可能刚刚吓到了，要人抱着一下。」

听到柳词尽说胡言，方青砚也不想管了，身上情热告诉自己在大街上发情了，只能倚着男人，被人扶着才走得动路，跳蛋存在感过于浓烈，好几次蹭到前列腺，差点刺激的摔倒了。

自己想忍着那喘息，呻吟，但却总漏出几个音来，方青砚吓得想全程捂着嘴，幸好柳词嗓子大，盖住了这引人闲想的娇呼。

路上人不多，灯光昏暗，根本看不出两人有什么奇怪，只觉得是一人拉着醉酒鬼罢了。

「带直播间小伙伴认认路，下一次户外，让你们教主播什么地方该去，什么地方不该走。」

想不到，柳词真的动气了，虽然委屈，方青砚还是低下头，靠近男朋友的耳朵哼着，

「柳词哥哥~真的不会在气一个sb吧~」

怎知柳词漠视自己，只和弹幕说话。

cnmd，老子好声好气说话，你柳词歌妤这么不知好歹？

短短几百米路，方青砚似是跑了几公里似的，口渴，身热，脚抖，敏感的身体怎受得任这样的挑弄，穴里的玩物时动时停，总杀自己一个措手不及，偏生柳词总问自己问题。

「歪！弹幕问你呢！」

一看就是主播今天吃了吗？主播什么时候打气花？主播会和lcgg去828不？

方青砚甚至怀疑这群b就串通，演自己了。咋这么多问题。

「我....我我嗝、什么都不知道」方青砚尝试忽略下面的剧动，忍着喘息回答着，幸好他们看不到少年的样子，那情动的样子，似哭末哭，红着脸急的要命只有身边人才看到。

还挺好玩的。

『主播又哭了？』『其实应该没停过吧』『lcgg不哄哄？』

「你们有毛病吧！wc！！！！」气呼呼的小盆栽，心乱了，又慌又臊想挣开柳词自己走，不留神磕到什么，正面落地。

疼疼疼疼疼疼！

「出事了，下播啦」

就不省心，柳词看到疼得跪趴在地上的小朋友，只好屈身把人给抱起。

怀中的小盆栽一抽一抽的，不用看也知道真的是哭了，哭得收不住那种。

「别哭了，再哭就回不了家了。」

惹哭了人，怎么办，只可以哄着呗。

「长点心吧，都这么大了，还要爸爸抱着，拱着。」

「你是小青吗，刚化形不会走路啊？」还勿忘损一句。

「柳词歌妤，你好烦。」

看到小盆栽还会说话，没有摔傻了，才放心，走到停车位就把人塞进去车子里。

方青砚被这样一闹累得瘫软在椅子上，头被情欲痛楚昏得白茫茫的，迷糊之际只见柳词关上车门走了。

wc？不是说回家嘛？怎么丢了在这里。

手机被人拿走了，这里是哪也不知道，在这个陌生的城市，最熟悉的人也溜了。

小盆栽徹底慌成个傻子，又不敢跑远，只可以困在这「小黑屋」里等着主人回来。

现在是北京时间23:45:57，方青砚已经等了3分钟05秒了，心开始惶了，柳词走了，但他没有带走那玩意儿啊！

跳蛋还tmd.在跳跳蹦蹦的，难受的很，痛感过了后，快感便更明显了，方青砚觉得坐着，跪着，趴着也不舒服，肠道甚至能描绘着那形象，鸡儿涨得发疼，外套早就脱了还是热。

「嗯哼，呼.....」

手不知什么时候伸进去了，揉捏着那物，前端还后穴双重的刺激，像电流窜过全身神经，就算几乎把衣物脱光了，还是烧得汗流浃背，浑身粘糊的，手套弄速度越来越快，自己跪趴在椅上不像话。

至从和柳词一起后，便很久没有自己动手了，笨拙的套弄，没什么技巧可言，尝过好的，自然现在这种根本爽不了。

方青砚想了想柳词是怎么帮自己撸的，便试一下，手一点点把前端露出来，上下套弄，蹭蹭那敏感的肉冠，指甲摩挲着小孔。

md，还不够！

后穴烦得人心躁，小盆栽一边撸着，一边把手伸到后穴想抠那物出来，后穴滑腻的不像样子，也不知道柳词倒了多少润滑剂进去，沿路走来时，多怕滑出来，好几次滑出来时都恁自己的努力吞回去，一吞一吐，只可几乎全程靠着柳词走路。

到现在，方青砚才觉得麻了，后穴早磨得熟烂了，不用怎么弄，二指一下子就伸到穴里去，那股刺激险让自己吃不消，肠肉柔媚的缠着自己，方青砚想那还在跳跳弹弹的sb东西抠出来，却好几波过于抖了，根本拿不出来，反而抵进去了，卡住了。

「呜~我操.....」

少年比起是拿东西，更像在自奸，跳蛋恰巧顶着前列腺了，神经被激得回不了神，前端早被弄射了，射得皮革沙发都是白色，而手忍不住还在后面插弄着，越来越快，似是忘记了什么，少年忘我的用数指模仿交媾，插得汁水淋漓，不少淫液溅到大腿根上，还不知足，不知羞，整个空间里都是渍渍水声还有完全放浪的轻呼深吟。

「啊哈~呼呼，柳词~嗯.....」

突然眼前一黑，让高潮中断了。

「呜~柳词....是你嘛？」方青砚听不到熟悉的声音有点慌，无力的摸上身后那人，却总是撲空了，视力被剥削，根本不知是什么人。

万一不是柳词呢。

还没让自己多想，那人便顺着势扶着自己的腰插了进来，把那物再顶进几分，没什么的安抚，沉默的操弄着。

「你....呜，我哈，啊~说话嘛....」少年被人顶得话也说不上，也不知撑在那里，被人从后压着来操，心惶了，一开始还以为是柳词，等到现在自己自说自话，那人还半哼不出，方青砚就知不妙！危！

方青砚想反抗，脚往后一伸像是踢到了，听得后方嘶一声，便乐了，还想再踢就被人绑住了，根本没让少年有逃脱的机会，手按得自己发疼，死命的操，像是想把人操死的气势，完全没把自己当一个人，纯粹想满足自己的兽欲。

这tmd不是柳词！柳词根本不会这样对自己的！

「呜操，你他妈....啊、我、」根本没让自己说话的机会，后穴被顶得发疼，声音也喊哑了，方青砚不知被人折腾了多久，哭得涕泪流满面的。

「呜哈~柳词...我要柳词」看到人哭得胡言乱语了，才停下来。

「还乱不乱走了？」柳词也不想让人留下阴影了，把绑着人的东西者收了，免得盆栽吓自闭了。

方青砚一听熟悉的声音，立刻抱紧了，哭着骂着「cnmd，ntmd.心理变态吧？」

少年吓疯了，就冲着眼前人的锁骨气的咬了好几口，看到一个两个血印出来了，才解了点气。

柳词揉着小花间的头发叹了气「我就去买个消毒液处理下伤口，慌什么？还把自己弄成这样。」

方青砚不太想理他了，还是忍不住反驳，

「你没有和我说，我...我」好怕。

看到他委屈巴巴的样子，眼哭红了，柳词便有点后悔自己用力过猛了，直把人亲上一遍哄着。

柳词这下才觉得自己像个sb，每次把人惹哭了，逗哭了，又是自己哄着。

突然杯里的人挺起身，很认真的看着自己，欲言又止，柳词便好奇了，放柔了声线哄着，

「怎么了？青宝宝？」

这一句话，成功让自己得了几个牙印，真凶！可是抑不住逗弄，

「你不就是爸爸的乖宝宝么？青青，总是爱哭哭啼啼的，你不是挺喜欢喊人宝宝嘛？喊你就不行了？」

wc，陈年老醋有必要吗？本来方青砚想凶几句，送他一大巴掌的，听到后半句便收了。

「你神经病吧？」

还没有回答，柳词亲上自己的胸膛了，方青砚只被杀了个措手不及，口中嗯嗯哼哼的，抱紧柳词的头，不知为什么柳词总喜欢吃自己的奶，看到乳头越吸越大，方青砚便有点慌了，怕总有一天吸得像女人一样。

灵活的舌尖顶弄着，加上牙齿的挤压，让少年呜呜咽咽的，只可以躲着又挺过去，不知是喜欢还是讨厌，偏生吸个透红，让双尖都颤颤巍巍的才放口。

「嗯呼~破皮了.....」

柳词仔细看了看，哪里有？就喜欢说胡话，

「宝宝，不喜欢爸爸吸你的奶吗？」

这句羞的方青砚话也接不上，头顶也冒烟了，又气又羞的，「cnmd那里有爸爸吃奶的？」

话毕就听到男人笑了半天，才道出个「噗嗤，好儿子，方青砚真是我的好儿子。」

cnm，不想说话了。

「柳词~我说下面破皮了」过了不知多久了，方青砚还觉得菊花火辣辣的疼，就半嗔半怨想人帮自己看看，也不知有没有出血。

「趴着.....」

「哦~」

柳词仔细看了看，只看到外面有点肿之外没什么事的，忍不住拍了下那翘得正高的臂。

「什么事也没有」啧，真当自己疯子吗？力度还是有控制住的，就这就受不了了？看到方青砚只是把身体压更低了，哼哼唧唧的便又想笑了。

柳词那时打开车门看到活色生香那一刻，爱人浑身粉红，娇喘吁吁的唤着自己名字自奸着，忍不住想整整人。

现在一闹，那暧昧的气氛又生起了，方青砚都这样了，什么心思自己还想不到吗？

肉冠抵着那穴口，它像是知道要开餐了，还主动的吮吸着，像是想把肉刃一口吞咽下去。

如他所愿，无谓做那么多前戏了，一抵到深处，肠肉见老熟人了，亲亲热热的怀抱着自己，用不了给方青砚缓气的时间，直接三浅一深操弄着，直听得少年不停喃喃低语，一声比一声高冗的呻吟，便知并不是像他所说的疼和不喜欢。

「柳~柳词，你那呜~没有拿出来」穴内的肉刃一次接一次的顶着那跳蛋到更深的位置，每次碾到那处，都忍不住想尖叫，手张了又缩，不知拿什么才好，后入的姿势，两人平常没怎么用，少年只觉得羞耻而快感却使自己沉溺，比起正位的柔情，面对面的温馨，后入就显得激烈多了，少年根本只可以做被支配那方，无知无助的挨肏，那未知的快感让方青砚又爱又恨。

「柳词~柳词.....」

「啧，儿子怎么了？」知是方青砚缺乏安全感，总要听着自己的声音才安心，只可以说说话，同时把扶在腰上的手搭在那不知所措的小手上，十指相扣。

方青砚听得柳词的声，心里安心了点，又不知说什么只好半喘半问着，

「你刚刚怎么来的啊？」

好问不问，柳词都想再翻篇了。自家孩子又提起那事了，忍不住又打上那乱动的白肉，半骂着，

「这不是看了你直播，觉得不对劲嘛，你爸爸鸽了qr和奶妈来找你的。」

方青砚听得又喜又乐，哼哼唧唧「鸽得好！」

柳词没想到自己爱人这么介怀，动作越来越重，似是想把人撞飞的冲刺着，听得耳边尽是淫言浪语，便心中一郁，

「方青砚，谁教这样说话的？」

「爸爸教的~」少年被操开了，反正没什么顾虑，什么话也说出来，反正心里快乐，叫叫也没什么。

这样一喊，就被人欺负的翻不了身了，爽点每下被重击着，跳蛋像是更快了，震得自己似是隔着肚皮也摸到，后背被人亲吻着，每身的肌肤都在呻吟，口涎滴在一沙发上也是，每深抵一下都压出少年的嘤咛，

「柳词...呜~哥哥」

「不是挺会喊的吗？再说说？」男人恶意的挤弄着那硬物，细细划着那小缝。

「爸爸，给我嘛~哼啊，我的好爸爸」

没曾想到少年这么乖巧，心中被一挠，挠得柳词话也想不出来，喊了几声方青砚便和好儿子一起射了。

「呜，好舅舅~可以拿出来了不？」方青砚还在呼着气，完全的趴在沙发上了，动也不想动，可那物还在自己穴里跳着。

「自己生出来吧」

「我的好爸爸~好哥哥啊~」

啧，柳词还是听不得爱人撒娇打滚撒泼的，二话不说便伸进去想去捞，那修长的手指让刚高潮完的少年又忍不住娇吟一声。

「你他妈的再乱叫就干你了。」柳词逼的冷汗也出来了，可就真拿不出那物，有点慌张的抱着盆栽，咬了咬耳朵，「青青，努力点，还是生出来吧」

「我....我操？」

是夜，新手夫夫们还在努力生孩子。

到次日，晨光熹微，方青青成功诞生，还没有改大名就被爹妈丢了垃圾桶里了。

**Author's Note:**

> 这就当写了生子了(敷衍)


End file.
